Busted
by jennied
Summary: Totally AU. Set early Season 5. A Randler story. Chandler has to work out his complicated love life. Please read and review! NEW CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Busted

**Author's Note** – Ok if you're a Mondler fan you are going to hate this! I guess you should leave now if you hate anything that breaks them up. If you continue to read you can't say you haven't been warned lol :)

I wasn't going to say what this story was about but it's pretty obvious so heck I'm going to do it. This is a Chandler/Rachel fic. Now I don't normally do these. I'm a big Mondler fan and I don't normally like Chandler and Rachel as a couple but I thought I'd give this one a whirl. It just came to me when I should have been updating my other stories, it didn't take long to write and I'm pretty happy with the result so I thought I'd share it with you! This is pretty different for me (although it does include Chandler as per usual hehe.) So I would appreciate any reviews or comments you have.

Again sorry to Mondler fans and sorry for the super long authors note.

Anyway please read and review!

Thank you… and on with the story…

* * *

He closed the door quietly as he sneaked into the apartment.

He knew only she would be home; there was no need for the secrecy, not really, but knowing what he was going to do filled him with guilt.

As soon as she saw him she smiled, she got up from the couch, and waited for him to walk over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he embraced her. She could make him feel cherished unlike anyone else. He loved that; he loved how she made him feel.

She sighed contently as she pressed herself against his body.

'I thought you'd have gone after her.' She whispered.

He put his finger against her lips and stared into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that sparkled with life. She felt as if he was staring right into her soul. He kissed her forehead, then her nose and then he pressed his lips against hers, softly at first until the passion he had for her grew and the intensity of the kiss increased. It seemed to last an eternity neither one of them wanting it to end.

Finally he broke away. She pulled him back and stroked his cheek tenderly.

He looked at her sadly.

'I came to tell you it's over.' He whispered.

The smile was instantly erased from her face and her eyes began to blur as the trace of tears began to form.

'You mean this is really it?' She said her voice cracking.

'It has to be.' He said taking hold of her hands.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and he wiped them away, once again staring into her eyes that were now etched with pain.

He tried to kiss her; as if that would somehow take away the hurt; but she rebuked him.

'No you can't keep doing this.' She sobbed. 'You can't just use me when your relationship isn't working. It isn't fair. I won't be second best to anyone anymore. If you want to make your relationship work then you can't do this. If it's over then it's over, don't keep stringing me along and giving me false hope.'

He sighed sadly and brushed the hair from her face.

'It has to be over I have to try and make things work with my girlfriend and you… well you have relationship issues too.'

She scoffed.

'That's such a cop out – don't use me and him as an excuse.'

He shook his head.

'It's not an excuse. He's my best friend. I can't do this to him, not when I know how he feels about you.'

She sighed as she wiped away her tears.

'Well I don't feel that way about him anymore.' She said resolutely.

He closed his eyes then opened them.

'We have to stop this before someone gets hurt.' He knew that was crap. Two hearts had already broken tonight. 'I'm going to go.' He said. 'I'm sorry… about everything.'

He walked away but lingered a second too long at the door just looking at her. His resolve faded as he saw how beautiful she was. He'd hurt her and he hated himself for that. He walked back over to her and kissed her. For a second she fell into the kiss, her feelings taking over but then she pushed him away.

'No.' She said firmly. 'I mean it you can't keep doing this. It's not fair.' She took a deep breath. 'I think you'd better leave.' She said sadly.

'But I love you.' He blurted out. He was shocked; he hadn't even said that to his girlfriend. She looked at him and she melted. Her determination to end things was gone. She smiled.

'I love you too.' She whispered.

They undressed each other hungrily and made love on the living room floor. They lay together for a while, wrapped up in blankets, just content to be in each other's presence. He held her close as she slept, breathing in her hair, if this was the last time they would be together he wanted to remember it forever.

Eventually he fell asleep and woke only when he heard the door open.

His girlfriend was back.

Shit.

'Chandler.' She said confused as she saw him.

He got up and wrapped a blanket around himself.

'I thought you were at Phoebe's?' He stammered.

Monica's face dropped as she noticed the sleeping figure on the floor.

'Listen Monica I can explain.' He said.

'You bastard.' She screamed.

All of the commotion woke up Chandler's other woman. She stirred and stood up sleepily, with a blanket wrapped around herself. She was smiling but her face instantly dropped as soon as she realised what was happening. She stared into the eyes of her best friend who was now crying.

'Monica.' Rachel gasped. 'I'm so sorry.' She said full of regret.

Monica just shook her head.

'How could you?' She sobbed running out of the apartment.

Chandler and Rachel could do nothing but look at each other in distress.

BUSTED.


	2. Ross Says Rachel

**Author's Note** - Ok so I have finally updated this story. I am soo sorry about the really long wait but I hope that this long chapter makes up for it!

Anyway this chapter skips back in time to explain how Rachel and Chandler got together. Things might not make sense yet but they will lol :)

The story picks up from Season 5 Episode 1, but everything is AU from this point onwards. So Monica and Chandler have slept together, Rachel has come to Ross and Emily's wedding and Ross has said the wrong name at the altar. Have you got that! Lol :)

Anyway… if that hasn't confused you I urge you to read on and hopefully you'll enjoy this latest offering.

Please review!

I own nothing… but I am officially in love with Matthew Perry, he is looking hot in Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip hehe!

**NOTE:**

I have reposted and revised this chapter to correct the mistakes Exintaris pointed out to me – cheers for that! Thank you for all of the reviews I appreciate every single one of them and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Expect Chapter Three soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Friends, family. We're gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Ross and Emily.'

Rachel sighed sadly as the words of the registrar sunk in, it was really happening, Ross was getting married and she'd officially lost him for good.

'May the happiness we share with them today be with them always.' The registrar continued.

Monica smiled. She truly hoped Ross and Emily would be happy together forever. She looked around at Montgomery Hall, several hours earlier it had been a total wreck, but it now looked beautiful. She smiled again pleased with the great job she had done of turning the place into something out of a fairytale. It seemed fitting as Ross and Emily's romance had been somewhat like one.

The registrar turned to Emily in order to begin the vows.

'Now Emily repeat after me. I Emily.' He instructed.

'I Emily.' She repeated.

Ross looked at her and was mesmerized. She looked stunning. Everything was perfect…

As Emily finished her vows, Joey smiled at Chandler who smiled back in return. They were both pleased for Ross, he had finally gotten over Rachel and the trip to London had been incredible… especially for Chandler! He never imagined he would ever hook up with someone as unbelievable as Monica.

As Emily finished her vows the registrar turned to Ross.

'Now Ross repeat after me.' The registrar said. 'I Ross.'

'I Ross.' He repeated.

'Take thee Emily.'

'Take thee Rachel.'

The congregation gasped in shock and Ross' eyebrows widened as he realised his mistake. Emily who had, until that point been beaming, now had a look of pure horror on her face.

'Emily.' Ross corrected quickly, laughing nervously. 'Emily.' He stated again firmly. The registrar shook his head not really knowing what to do.

'Er… shall I go on?' He asked dazed.

Emily looked heartbroken, she looked at the faces of the congregation and then at the registrar. She shook her head sadly and fought hard to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and then turned back to face the congregation.

'Thank you all for coming.' She started. 'I know a lot of you have had to come a long way to be here today and that's why I'm really sorry to have to do this. I'm afraid there isn't going to be a wedding.'

With her statement hanging in the air and tears streaming down her face she fled the Hall with Ross running desperately after her.

Back in New York Phoebe, having heard all of this over the phone raised her eyebrows. She knew after this, things for the six of them would never be the same again…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later with Ross and Emily still missing; Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Joey had gone back to the hotel where they were sat in the boy's room wondering what had happened.

'Is this completely my fault?' Rachel asked. 'I can't believe how stupid I was to do this. What was I thinking flying to London like this!'

Monica sighed. 'Sweetie, it's not your fault.' She said sympathetically.

'Of course not.' Joey said. 'If it's anybody it's got to be Ross'.'

'I can't believe he said the wrong name. Emily looked pissed.' Chandler joked. He and Joey cracked up until their laughter was curtailed by Monica death staring at them. Chandler cleared his throat.

'I mean do you think they'll be able to work things out?' He asked seriously.

'I don't know.' Monica shrugged. 'He humiliated her in front of her entire family and friends. That's got to be pretty hard to forget.'

'Boy I wouldn't want to be in Ross' shoes right now.' Joey said.

Rachel looked mortified. 'I should never have come.' She lamented. 'I'm such an idiot.'

At this point Ross entered the room.

'Hi.' He greeted depressed.

'I'm guessing things didn't go too well with Emily then.' Chandler said.

Ross shook his head. 'It's over.' He answered sadly.

'Oh sweetie.' Monica said.

The rest of the group offered their sympathy and they all then hugged him to try and offer some comfort.

'Maybe you can work things out with her.' Joey offered.

'I don't think so; she said there was no way she would ever forgive me. I think her exact words were: I hate you, I don't want to see you ever again and why don't you just jump off a cliff and die.'

'Oh that is over.' Chandler said. 'Sorry man.'

'She probably just said that because she was upset.' Monica rationalized. 'Did she actually give you a reason?' She asked.

'Me saying the wrong name at our wedding had something to do with it.' Ross said bitterly. 'Her main reason was that she couldn't trust me anymore. She said I obviously still have issues with my ex.'

Rachel backed away from the group hug and looked at Ross guiltily.

'It's ok.' He said reassuring her. 'It's not your fault. It's mine I'm the one who screwed up.'

'Come on Ross let's go out.' Joey said. 'We'll have a guy's night out and cheer you up.'

'Oh I don't know.' Ross hesitated.

'Come on.' Joey pleaded.

Chandler shot Monica a look, knowing if he went out he wouldn't be hooking up with her tonight.

'Joe, if he says he doesn't want to go out then maybe we should just stay in.' Chandler said.

'No, everybody says that when they're in phase one. Now we are going to go out and we are going to have a good time. I wonder if British strippers are the same as American ones?' Joey asked excitedly.

Chandler rolled his eyes exasperated.

'Ok.' Ross said.

'Great.' Joey said emphasising the word.

'But no strippers.' Ross warned.

'You have to have strippers; that's how you achieve phase two.' Joey stated.

'Joe.' Ross said.

'Fine… we'll just have some beers.' Joey replied disappointed.

Chandler sighed accepting defeat. 'Let's go then.' He said with faked enthusiasm.

'See you girls later.' The boys said as they made their way to Ross' room allowing him to change clothes before leaving for the club.

As the door shut, and they were alone, Monica looked at Rachel.

'Are you gonna be ok?' Monica asked.

Rachel just shrugged.

'I'm going to head back to my room, seeing as how everyone else has got out of their wedding clothes, I'm going to get out of mine.' Monica joked. 'You gonna come with me?' She asked.

At this point Chandler re-entered the room.

'Sorry.' He apologised sensing he'd interrupted something. 'It's just I need to lock the room up, I forget this isn't our apartment back home.' He joked.

'It's fine.' Monica said smiling at him. 'Just give us a minute.'

Chandler nodded and exited the room.

'So are you going to come with me?' Monica asked Rachel again.

'I think I'll just head down to the bar.' She replied.

'Rachel.' Monica chastised.

'No, it's not like that, I'm not going down there to drown my sorrows I'm just going to think.'

'Oh ok.' Monica said warily. 'Well I'll meet you down there after I've got changed if you want.'

'No its ok I just want to be by myself for a while.' Rachel said sadly.

Monica sighed. 'Ok but you know where I'll be if you need me.' She said squeezing Rachel's shoulder.

'Yeah thanks.' Rachel said sincerely.

The girls exited the room and Rachel said goodbye to Monica and Chandler as she made her way to the bar. Chandler then locked the hotel room and took Monica aside in the corridor.

'I guess our plans for tonight are shot.' He joked.

'Yep.' Monica nodded laughing.

'We'll reschedule though right?' Chandler asked seriously.

Monica laughed. 'Go.' She said.

Chandler walked off but turned back to smile at her. She melted.

'Yes we'll reschedule.' She smiled. 'Now go the guys will be wondering where you've got to.'

Chandler ran back to Monica, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then ran back off suddenly feeling much happier...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later after a long night in the company of Ross and Joey, Chandler made his way down to the bar of the hotel. He figured he deserved a drink after being ditched by Joey at the club and being left to put a drunken Ross into bed. He walked into the bar and spotted Rachel, alone.

'Hey.' He said gently as he walked over to her.

'Hey.' She replied. 'How's Ross?' She asked.

'He's ok.' He answered sitting down. 'Do you mind if I join you?'

'Well you kind of already have.' She responded rolling her eyes.

'Come on Rach, it's not that bad. You get to be with Ross now – he's single… you're single…' Chandler said attempting to cheer her up.

Rachel snorted. 'He doesn't feel that way about me. That much is pretty obvious given he was about to marry someone else.'

Chandler exhaled frustrated. 'Rachel I have just spent the entire night with the man, yes ok he's upset about Emily but that didn't stop him from getting drunk and telling us about his true feelings for you. He said he loved you and that Emily was just a rebound because you'd moved on and didn't want him anymore.'

Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

'Seriously.' Chandler continued. 'Me and Joe had to listen to him drone on about how you're his lobster, he never should have cheated on you and how he's an idiot for letting you go.'

'He really said that?' Rachel asked surprised.

'Oh yes it was sickening me and Joey threatened to kill him if he didn't shut up.'

Rachel laughed.

'Hey there you go… a smile.' Chandler joked nudging Rachel.

'Things are still complicated though.' Rachel said. 'I mean are you sure he's not just feeling lonely and babbling.'

'Rachel he loves you.' Chandler replied frankly. 'He always has done. From the moment I met him he's never shut up about you.' He laughed. 'College wasn't much fun that first year listening to him whine on abut how much he missed not seeing you everyday.'

Rachel smiled.

'God he wrote so many songs about you.' Chandler exclaimed.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. 'Oh that's right your band – I totally forgot how lame you were.'

'Hey!' Chandler said faking hurt. 'I'll have you know we were the hit of the Asian Student Union. Our gigs were attended by at least two people.' He joked.

'Yeh you and Ross.' Rachel teased, laughing.

'I'm glad you're finally smiling.' Chandler said.

Rachel sighed as thoughts of Ross came back into her head. 'It's just if Ross really does love me why did he cheat? Why was he going to marry Emily? Why did he marry Carol?'

Chandler groaned loudly. 'We've already gone over the whole Emily thing.' He whined.

'Ok so she was a rebound but Carol wasn't.' Rachel said.

'No she wasn't.' Chandler said seriously. 'Ross married her because he loved her. I can't take that away from their relationship, but he only ever got together with her because he knew he had to move on from you. When you and Monica lost contact he never thought he'd see you again. Besides he didn't stand a chance with you back then we were lame you wouldn't have looked twice at him.'

Rachel ran her hands through her hair; her relationship with Ross was so complicated.

'Rachel.' Chandler began. 'Ross has always loved you.'

'If he loved me why did he cheat?' She asked.

'Because… well… honestly I don't know why he cheated probably because he's an idiot.' Chandler joked which elicited a smile from Rachel.

'He thought he'd lost you.' Chandler said attempting to explain. 'He thought you were over, he thought Mark was going to take you away from him and he was devastated. He made a mistake, yes a really big one but technically you guys were on a…'

'If you value your life you won't finish that sentence.' Rachel threatened.

'Sorry.' Chandler said sheepishly.

Rachel sighed. 'In a way, and don't you dare tell Ross I ever told you this, I can see where he's coming from with the whole we were on a break thing.'

Chandler laughed loudly he knew how hard it was for Rachel to say that but he quickly put on his serious face when his outburst was greeted with a scowl.

'There was never any reason for him to be jealous or paranoid.' Rachel continued. 'I always loved him I never would have cheated on him and that's why it hurt so much. The problem with Ross is that he's so insecure.'

Chandler raised his eyebrows. 'Yeh but with good reason. He lost Carol and you're hot he probably thought he could lose you too.'

Rachel laughed. 'Thanks.'

'You know what I mean.' Chandler replied.

'Yeah I do.' She shook her head as she recalled what Chandler had said to her. 'Hang on what did you mean by I wouldn't have looked twice at Ross?'

'Oh come on Rach, we both know you were totally shallow in high school. Me and Ross were losers. No way would you have fancied us.'

'I fancied you.' She said.

'What?' Chandler asked taken aback.

'Oh come on, I thought you knew.' Rachel laughed.

'No.' Chandler said shocked.

'Remember that Christmas party we kissed.'

'Yeh but you were hammered.'

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'There was also Thanksgiving, that year Ross introduced us to his roommate and lead singer of his band.' She joked. 'Anyway I was totally checking you out. Yeh you were kind of geeky but I thought you were gorgeous.' She laughed.

Chandler bobbed his head impressed. 'Didn't know that.' He said happily. 'Hey! Does that mean you don't think I'm gorgeous anymore?' He asked teasing her.

'No, I didn't mean that, I mean of course you are…' She stammered.

'Rach I'm kidding.'

Rachel glared at Chandler before hitting him playfully on the arm.

They both smiled at each other.

'My flock of seagull's haircut was always a babe magnet.' Chandler joked.

'Nah. It was your amazing dress sense that struck me.' Rachel joked. 'So…' She enquired. 'Did you fancy me?'

'Obviously.' Chandler said. 'But you were Ross' so it was strictly hands off.'

'That didn't stop you kissing me.' Rachel joked.

'Ah but that was because Ross had kissed someone I liked.'

Rachel laughed. 'So you used me just to try and make Ross jealous.'

'Yep sorry… luckily Ross never found out about that one… but boy did I enjoy that kiss.' Chandler joked.

'It was pretty great.' Rachel agreed.

Chandler sighed. 'So you going to be ok?' He asked.

'Yeh I think so.' She replied.

'Listen I'm going to go to bed then.' Chandler started. 'You know long day tomorrow and…'

'Will you stay with me please?' Rachel asked cutting him off. 'Sorry it's just I don't want to be alone tonight.'

'Sure.' Chandler answered. 'Do you want to come up to my room? We can watch a movie or something. Joey ditched me at the club so it'll be just you and me.'

'That sounds great.' Rachel said. 'Lead the way.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the credits to the movie rolled, Chandler got up to switch the TV off but fell over. Rachel laughed loudly and Chandler, sprawled on his back on the floor, laughed too.

'I guess emptying the contents of the mini bar wasn't a good idea.' He sniggered.

'Nope.' Rachel answered stupidly.

'Man am I going to regret this on a six hour flight back to New York.' Chandler said.

Rachel climbed off the bed and slowly made her way over to Chandler. She held out her hand to try and help pull him up but unfortunately she was as unsteady on her feet as Chandler and she lost her balance falling on top of him. They both burst into more laughter but it suddenly faded as they stared into each other's eyes.

'You know I never really noticed how blue your eyes are before.' Rachel whispered as her lips edged closer to Chandlers.

He gulped nervously.

'You're really great. I don't know why I didn't go after you all those years ago.' She continued breathlessly.

'Things would certainly have been different.' Chandler replied.

'Yeh.' Rachel murmured.

'Yeh.'

They were Chandler's last words as his lips pressed against Rachel's…


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note** - Ok so I have finally updated this story. I had planned on posting this ages ago but when it came to writing the Chandler/Rachel flashback scene I was totally stumped. Everything I wrote sounded really cheesy and well… crap, basically, so I've only just got something which I am semi happy with… I can't torture myself with the scene anymore I know I'll never be able to get it how I want it so I'm sorry if you don't like it… I really did try my hardest! Anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter and as always thank you for all of your reviews and feedback it is always appreciated.

Now on with the story and please don't forget to review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler opened his eyes tentatively as the morning sunshine streamed through the crack in the curtains. The sunlight was not doing anything for his pounding head. As he lay there thinking about whether he could move without being sick he finally concluded that it was safe and gingerly threw back the bed covers. He swung his legs out of the bed and then just sat there for a bit rubbing his aching head. What the hell had he done last night? Whatever it was; it obviously hadn't agreed with him. His throbbing head was testament to that. He shook his head as he remembered that he'd had the strangest dream last night, he'd dreamt that he and Rachel had been talking about her relationship with Ross and had then gone up to his room to watch a movie. However one thing had let to another and they'd slept together. He laughed loudly at the very idea. Him and Rachel? It was ridiculous. Then he heard a groan.

'Please don't laugh.' Came the voice. 'It's too early and you know I'm not a morning person.'

Chandler jumped off the bed in utter shock. He was greeted by the sight of Rachel lying there tangled up in the bed clothes.

'Woah Chandler.' Rachel said gesturing at his naked form.

'Oh god sorry.' He shrieked. He grabbed a blanket from Joey's bed and covered himself up.

'Well this is sufficiently awkward.' Rachel joked.

'Last night… we didn't… did we?' Chandler asked uncertainly.

Rachel looked at him and simply nodded. Chandler's face dropped as memories from the night before suddenly came flooding back to him.…

_Chandler felt Rachel's lips brush against his and he kissed her softly. Even though the rational side of his brain had stopped functioning a long time ago he still knew that everything about the situation was wrong. There was Ross and Monica to consider but Chandler and Rachel were both totally lost in the moment and the Geller's didn't seem relevant. _

_Monica didn't seem so important. What did were Rachel's lips against Chandlers. _

_Ross didn't seem so significant. What did were Chandler's hands running through Rachel's hair. _

_Chandler didn't want to stop kissing Rachel and he didn't want to lose that feeling. It just felt right and being drunk had allowed him to shed his inhibitions. _

_After much lustful teasing the kiss grew stronger and more passionate until Rachel and Chandler were both left gasping for breath. Something had taken over... a hunger... a desire for one another. Shirts and pants were thrown off quickly. They were literally tearing at each other's clothes, not being able to remove them quickly enough. The passion was overwhelming and it was stupid because it was only Chandler the witty guy from across the hall and it was only fashion mad Rachel from Apartment 20. So why were they acting as if they were lovers? Harbouring an all consuming love for one another?_

_It was intense but only because it was impulsive... something they'd never imagined would ever happen. That was all it was... nothing more. Just one night. Just one hot, sexy night. No strings attached... no repercussions... no comebacks. Just comfort and spontaneity. Rachel loved Ross. Chandler liked Monica. This was just a bit of fun... something to be forgotten about in the morning. _

_As Chandler brushed his hand against Rachel's bare stomach she shuddered with desire and kissed him passionately pushing him onto his bed. They both fell with a moan as their limbs became entangled together. Somehow they both knew what the other liked and could satisfy each other's needs, turning each other on in ways they never had been before. _

_The sex was fantastic... and if they hadn't been so drunk they would have realised it then... realised that they fit together perfectly. _

_As it was their feelings wouldn't be known until later; resulting in a devastating fallout. _

_But in that moment they were both blissfully unaware of the suffering that would come from forbidden desires finally being realised..._

Chandler shook his head bringing himself back into the present. He sat back down on the bed.

'I thought it was just a dream.' He uttered, dazed.

'Oh I'm glad it was that memorable for you.' Rachel joked.

'No… it was memorable… I just…I mean… last night was fantastic.' Chandler stuttered. 'No but that's bad… so bad.'

Rachel sat up and pulled the bed covers around her. 'Chandler you're freaking out.' She said laughing.

'Yeh are you going to join me anytime soon?' Chandler stammered. 'What were we thinking?'

Rachel laughed. 'I wasn't thinking anything, I was way past that. Besides it doesn't matter anyway. We haven't done anything wrong, we're both single… last night wasn't a big deal; it was just a bit of fun. We were both incredibly drunk; it meant nothing so we don't have to turn this into something it's not. I love Ross.'

'I know you do… but, ah… he's my best friend. How could we do this to him? And to Mon?' Chandler said. What was it with him and drunken women?

'What?' Rachel asked taken aback.

'Nothing.' Chandler answered suddenly realising his slip of the tongue.

'You said Mon.' Rachel said coldly.

'No I didn't.' Chandler shot back quickly.

'Yes you did. What about Mon?' Rachel asked becoming annoyed.

Chandler looked sheepish. 'I kind of hooked up with her the other night.'

'And you didn't tell me god Chandler!' Rachel chastised him. She jumped off the bed and hit him.

'Hey!' Chandler said annoyed. He stood up and rubbed his arm. 'As I recall you came onto me last night.' He said pointing at her.

'Yeh but I didn't know about you and Mon then. Anyway you should have said something. Monica is my best friend. This changes everything.'

'Why… why…?' Chandler stammered.

Rachel sighed and ran her hands through her hair. 'God Chandler, how could you do this? Are you and Monica a couple now?' She asked bluntly.

'No… well… maybe… I don't know. We've got plans to get together when we get back to New York, you know see where it goes.' Chandler answered trying to explain.

'Cheating on her isn't exactly a good start.' Rachel retorted.

'You're not going to tell her are you? God Rach I was so drunk last night I would have slept with anybody.' Chandler lamented.

Rachel's eyebrows widened.

'Oh… no, not like that.' Chandler said attempting to dig himself out of a hole.

Rachel held up her hand to prevent Chandler from making an even bigger fool of himself.

'Chandler it's ok.' She said softly. 'I won't tell her. Ross wouldn't be too pleased and I don't want to mess things up between me and him. And I certainly don't want to mess things up between you and Mon. I never intended on telling anyone about me and you… I was planning on keeping it between us. So let's just chalk last night up to what it was… a mistake. Forget about it.'

'So we're ok?' Chandler asked relieved.

'We're ok.' Rachel said smiling. She then walked over to him and gave him a hug to confirm that everything would be ok between them. 'Now you'd better get changed you've got a plane to catch in a few hours.'

Chandler looked at the clock on his bedside table and suddenly realised that he had to be at the airport in less than two hours. As Rachel slung on her clothes he went to use the bathroom and emerged only when she was fully clothed.

'I'm going to head back to Mon's room now, have a shower, brush my hair.' Rachel said laughing.

'What are you going to tell her about last night?' Chandler asked. 'She's going to wonder where you were.'

Rachel waved the comment away with her hand. 'I'll just say we bumped into each other in the bar and then went up to your room to watch a film. I'll say I crashed out on Joey's bed – but I'll be certain to let her know he wasn't in the bed with me. Although I think that would have been better than me and you.' She continued giggling

Chandler laughed. 'I think you and Monica would have been better than me and you.' He joked.

Rachel laughed. 'That would have made Joey very happy.'

'That would have made me very happy.' Chandler quipped.

Rachel just looked at him and shook her head. 'Anyway…' She started seriously. 'Don't worry; everything is going to be ok.' She then ruffled his hair, kissed him on the cheek and exited his hotel room.

When she had gone Chandler sighed heavily and flopped backwards onto his bed.

Life in London was certainly hectic!


	4. A Six Hour Flight Back To New York

**Author's Note** – Well I finally have a new chapter of this story. I am so, so, so sorry about the really long delay but I have been majorly busy with work, uni and all the other stuff that isn't really important lol!

Anyway enough of that, now this chapter isn't much, it's kind of a filler and a lot of the stuff in here actually happened in the show I've just changed the context, but the good news is that the next chapter is really action packed and quite good if I do say so myself lol! (How arrogant am I coming across right now?! I apologise! I'm full of cold right now, my head isn't functioning properly!)

Anyway I'm going off on one again when all I wanted to say is I really hope you like this new chapter and I promise to try and get chapter five up as soon as possible. Most of it is written and I know exactly what is going to happen it's just a case of proof reading and making it as good as I possibly can.

So until next time I hope you enjoy this and as always please review.

Thanks!

* * *

Chandler sat nervously in his chair, looking at Monica. They'd been on the flight home now for over an hour and they hadn't said more than two words to each other.

It was crazy. What had happened between them was one hundred percent completely crazy.

He sighed heavily. What had they been thinking? This was Monica, one of his best friends. Had they really thought they could sleep together and have everything stay the same between them? Did they really think it wouldn't change their relationship and they could go back to being just friends? More to the point though did he even want to go back to being just friends?

Chandler decided he had to make the first move. He was driving himself crazy wondering whether Monica regretted what had happened. Wondering whether now that she'd had the time to sleep on it she was trying to come up with a way to let him down gently.

He had to find out how Monica really felt.

No he **_needed_** to know how she really felt.

Actually what he really needed was a cigarette but he remembered that he had 'supposedly' kicked that habit a while ago and besides smoking wasn't allowed on the aeroplane. Not that that would have stopped him if he'd had a packet of cigarettes on him at that moment. Chandler shook his head as he remembered that he was trying to focus on a problem – why did he always have a tendency to allow his thoughts to deviate from the subject in hand. He exhaled loudly and rested his chin in his hand. He started to think about what had happened to him during his time in London. It was like something out of a soap opera, how had he managed to sleep with two of his best friends? He was an idiot – sleeping with Rachel had been the biggest mistake he had ever made. Technically he had cheated on Monica by sleeping with Rachel so maybe it would be for the best if he and Monica just forgot about what had happened and went back to being friends. That way no one would ever find out about what had happened and no one would get hurt. That thought made Chandler feel dead inside though. Monica was amazing and he didn't want things to end before they had even really begun. He wanted to be with her and see whether they could make each other happy, see whether they could make each other laugh and see whether they could finally find the 'one' in each other.

There was nothing else for it; he had to know how Monica felt. He had to make the first move.

'Hey.' Chandler said hesitantly, finally plucking up the courage to speak to her.

'Hey.' She answered softly.

'Oh wow, listen, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I know we have plans to hook up and ah, I'm just kind of worried about what it might do to our friendship.' Chandler confessed. There he had finally said it.

'I know.' Monica sighed. 'I feel exactly the same and you have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you that.' Chandler smiled knowingly.

'I was just worried about how you were feeling. How could we let this happen?' Monica continued.

'Seven times.' Chandler joked. He kicked himself for that joke he was trying to be serious. Monica laughed at him and he smiled.

'You know, look we were away.' Monica said trying to justify their actions.

'In a foreign, romantic country.' Chandler continued.

'I blame London.' Monica exclaimed.

'Bad London.' Chandler agreed smashing his bag of peanuts.

'It's just what we had was pretty amazing…' Monica admitted quietly.

Chandler smiled. 'It was pretty great.'

'Are you willing to risk our friendship though?' Monica asked honestly.

Chandler sighed heavily. 'I don't want to risk our friendship.'

'Nope so we stay friends?' Monica enquired doubtfully.

'Yeh it's for the best.' Chandler answered doing his best to convince himself that was true.

'Yes.' Monica confirmed nodding her head. She wasn't so sure it was for the best though.

'So anyway me old china.' Chandler joked.

'China?' Monica enquired confused.

'China plate.' Chandler said.

'China plate?' Monica said shrugging her shoulders still totally lost.

'China plate… mate.' Chandler continued attempting to explain. 'Cockney rhyming slang.'

Monica looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'Cockney rhyming slang? Really?' She said shaking her head. 'Nope it's not doing anything for me.'

Chandler cleared his throat embarrassed.

'What's Ross doing anyway?' He asked changing the subject. 'When's he coming back to New York?'

'It won't be for a while yet.' Monica started. 'He's staying in London; he isn't ready to give up on Emily yet. He's trying to persuade her to go to Greece with him. He wants to try and work things out with her.'

'What?' Chandler asked completely stunned. 'But he said it was over between them. He doesn't love her. What's he playing at?' He stuttered.

'Chandler he does love Emily.' Monica reproved. 'Why would you even think that? Of course he loves her. That's kind of the whole reason why we came to London, for their wedding.' She finished.

Chandler rolled his eyes. 'Thanks for that one Sherlock.' He retorted sarcastically.

'Seriously Chandler, what is with all the English references?' Monica joked.

'Maybe he thought he loved Emily.' Chandler continued blatantly ignoring her. 'But it's obvious that he still hasn't gotten over Rachel. There's only one person Ross loves and it isn't the girl he was going to marry.'

Monica looked at Chandler disapprovingly. 'And what makes you so sure about that?'

'Because he told me.' Chandler said without thinking.

'He did what?' Monica shrieked.

Chandler's eyes began to widen as he realised what he'd done.

'Chandler what did Ross tell you?' Monica pressed.

'He said he still loves Rachel.' Chandler finally admitted not being able to take Monica death staring at him any longer. God that was one scary look.

'Oh my god.' Monica exploded. 'This is huge… I can't believe he still loves Rachel. She doesn't know does she?' Monica asked.

Chandler looked at her sheepishly and Monica's face dropped as she remembered that Chandler had spent last night with Rachel, trying to cheer her up.

'Please tell me you didn't?' Monica stated.

Chandler looked uneasy and it told Monica all she needed to know.

'Chandler!' She chastised.

'What? She was upset I thought I was doing the right thing.' Chandler explained.

'Well you weren't, Ross is completely messed up right now and so is Rachel. They don't know what the hell they want. You've been there throughout the saga that is their relationship. You don't want to be messing with their heads. God knows they can do it well enough themselves.'

Chandler sighed heavily. 'I was only trying to help.'

'I know you were sweetie.' Monica said soothingly. 'But just so you know for future reference you should never give people advice again… ever.'

Chandler looked at her bewildered and ran his hands through his hair. He felt as if his head was going to explode. He hated London! It turned him into a neurotic basket case… well more so than he normally was.

He vowed then that he was never going to leave America again; at least when he was in New York he didn't do stupid things. Well except kiss Kathy when she was going out with Joey… and fly to Yemen in order to get away from Janice… and leave his best friend's son on buses.

Who was he kidding?

His life was one continuous screw up and he had no idea what was going to happen next. But if it was anything as strange as what had happened to him already then he didn't even want to know…

* * *

After landing at JFK airport, collecting their luggage and making their way through customs; Chandler, Joey and Monica had managed to hail a taxi and were now on their way home. The cab ride was torture Monica and Chandler, as well as being sleep deprived were still feeling awkward around one another and they were having to endure Joey wittering on about My Giant and whether he would ever make it as a successful actor.

'For the last time Joey.' Chandler snapped. 'No I don't think you have had your big break yet and yes I do think you will make it as a successful actor one day.' That seemed to finally satisfy Joey and he smiled, choosing now to talk exclusively about how good a movie My Giant was. Chandler sighed irritably; curse their stupid hotel for having that movie on pay per view.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the group arrived outside of their Apartment building and made their way up the stairs.

They opened the door to Apartment 20 to be greeted warmly by Phoebe.

'Hey.' She shrieked happily.

'Hey.' They all said hugging her.

'You ate meat.' Phoebe said suddenly pointing at Joey.

'No I didn't.' Joey said offended. Ok so technically that Big Mac he'd had was meat but it was in London so it didn't count. Besides when he'd made the deal with Phoebe he'd only said she could have his share of animals, there was no mention of Joey's share of animals in other countries.

'Oh.' Phoebe said. 'Well you had sex.' She continued pointing at Monica and Chandler.

'No we didn't.' Chandler said shocked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. 'I know you didn't I was talking about Monica.' She said matter of factly.

'Phoebe I did not have sex.' Monica answered.

'Oh.' She replied disappointed. 'This pregnancy is throwing me all off and making me fat.'

'Alright.' Joey said rolling his eyes and changing the subject. 'I'm gonna go say hi to the chick and the duck.'

'Ooh me too.' Phoebe said excitedly.

'Why would you need to say hi to them?' Joey asked. 'You've been feeding them for four days.'

'Oh right, maybe I'll just go home.' Phoebe said grabbing her bag and exiting the apartment.

Joey shot Chandler a worried look and then hurried over to Apartment 19, leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

'Well, it's erm good to be home huh?' Monica offered taking off her jacket.

'Yes! New York is soo great.' Chandler said faking enthusiasm.

'Right. Um, listen.' Monica began. 'I didn't say anything on the plane but I just wanted to tell you that uh, well, I… I was going through a really hard time in London, what with my brother getting married and that guy thinking I was Ross's mother.'

'Oh right.' Chandler laughed bashfully.

'Well any… anyway I just… that night meant a lot to me. I guess I'm just trying to say thanks.' Monica finished.

'Oh.' Chandler started. 'You know that night meant a lot to me too and it wasn't because I was in a bad place or anything, it just meant a lot to me because you're really hot! Is that okay?' He asked smiling coyly.

'That's okay.' Monica laughed.

'And I'm cute too?' Chandler prompted.

'And you're cute too.' Monica smiled.

'Thank you.' Chandler joked hugging her. 'Alright I gotta go unpack.'

'Okay.' Monica replied giving him a high five as he headed out of the Apartment.

'Bye.' Chandler said shutting the door.

Monica sighed as he left. She started to walk towards the door to follow him but thought better of it.

No – they'd decided their night together was a one off. They were going to go back to being just friends, forget it had ever happened. It had been one night and that was it.

Suddenly Chandler opened the door.

'Listen.' He started walking into the Apartment. 'We're really not that close, heck I don't think we've ever been that good friends. So we can carry on doing it and we won't ruin anything right?'

'Oh yes!' Monica agreed happily. 'I've only ever put up with you because of Ross anyway.' She joked.

'Oh good.' Chandler said walking over to her and embracing her passionately.

After several minutes of kissing, Monica broke away.

'Can you believe this?' She asked breathlessly.

'I know this is crazy – it's me and you!' Chandler replied.

Monica smiled as she looked at Chandler. She put her arms around his neck.

'What do you say we make this official?'

'What do you mean?' Chandler enquired.

'If we're going to do this we've got to go out on a date.'

'Oh.' Chandler said raising his eyebrows. 'You mean like girlfriend and boyfriend?'

'Huh huh.' Monica nodded. 'So…' She continued kissing Chandler on the lips. 'Are you going to ask me out then?'

'Oh I don't know… the more I think about it the more I think you're not really my type.' He joked, earning him a playful hit on the arm from Monica.

'I'm kidding.' Chandler said flashing her a gorgeous smile. 'Miss Geller would you like to accompany me for breakfast tomorrow?'

'Why Mr Bing I'd love to.' She replied smiling, kissing Chandler again.

Chandler sank into the kiss and let his mind finally wander from the subject that was in hand.

He was kissing Monica.

He was going out on a date with Monica.

In reflection maybe he didn't hate London so much after all…


	5. Unofficially A Couple

**Author's Note** - Tah dah! Well here it is, a new chapter of Busted. I'm just sorry it's taken so long! I've been really busy at uni etc and when I finally had chance to read what I'd already written for this chapter I realised it was rubbish, so I had to do a re-write. Anyway it's done now, it's not perfect (not by a long shot) but I'm just glad this story is on the move again lol!  
Thank you for your patience and for all of the wonderful reviews you've already given me, they are always appreciated, but as always please continue to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

The next morning Monica was awoken by the phone ringing.

'Don't hang up… don't hang up.' She reiterated as she ran out of her bedroom, wrapping her dressing gown around herself.

'Hello.' She answered, suppressing a yawn.

'Oh Monica thank god.' Rachel spoke. 'Have I woken you up?' She asked bewildered.

'Yes.' Monica answered.

'You've only just got up?' Rachel asked shocked.

'Rachel its 7.30am in the morning and I'm jet lagged. It's early.' Monica said sharply.

'Oops sorry I forgot about the time difference, it's a good job I didn't ring three hours ago.' Rachel laughed completely oblivious to Monica's mood.

Monica laughed dryly.

'Anyway…' Rachel continued. 'That's not important you have no idea how much I've needed to speak to you… can you keep a secret…? Heck it doesn't matter if you can't.' Rachel laughed. 'Ross still loves me!' She shrieked happily.

Monica sighed heavily, which was not the response Rachel was anticipating.

'What?' Rachel asked confused.

'It's just I… I wouldn't read too much into that.' Monica said hesitantly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rachel asked.

Monica sighed again. 'Oh Rach, Chandler's told me about his conversation with Ross, and he should never have told you that Ross still loves you. I'm sorry honey, there's no easy way to say this because I know this isn't what you want to hear but… Ross still loves Emily; he's in London right now trying to fix their relationship.'

'So he doesn't love me?' Rachel stated crestfallen. She felt her heart breaking.

'I think he still has feelings for you.' Monica said sympathetically. 'But only as a friend. He's trying to make things work with Emily, she is his fiancée and he's just messed up right now. When he was out with Chandler he was drunk and depressed and just shooting his mouth off, you know how you do stupid things when you're drunk.'

Rachel cringed at the irony of those words. If only Monica knew…

'I'm sorry.' Monica continued. 'But I don't think it's ever going to happen between you two, at least not until Ross has sorted things out with Emily and figured out how he really feels. When he's done that there might be a chance for you two to be together but… you have to accept that he may have moved on and maybe you should move on too. I know you want things to work with him and I really want you two to be together too but you have to accept that it may never happen.'

'I hate that. How come you always know what's right?' Rachel pouted.

'I just know my brother… and I know you.' Monica answered genuinely.

Rachel sighed. 'You know what none of this matters anyway because none of this is my fault, its Chandler's! He's the one who spun me a load of crap and he's the one who messed with my head. Urgh, I should never listen to that guy, he's evil.'

'I know.' Monica agreed. 'But what were you thinking taking advice from him?' She laughed. 'Anyway don't worry because I've told him that he's never to give advice to anybody again.'

'Well if Chandler ever tries to give me advice again you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to tell him to shove it along with all of his annoying jokes! All I can say is that he'd better run when I get home because I'm going to kill him!' Rachel snapped.

'I know it seems tough now honey.' Monica soothed.

'Tough?' Rachel scoffed. 'Tough? My life is a disaster and you know why? Because I make very bad decisions. From now on you are in charge of my love life.'

'Eh - I can do that – might be kind of fun.' Monica joked. 'So do you know when you're going to get back?' She asked.

Rachel sighed. 'Oh right yeah – I should be back around…' Rachel stopped as she tried to figure it out. 'Around 4.30pm New York time.' She continued. 'This whole trip has been a nightmare, I can't wait to leave stupid London.'

'Come on Rach, it isn't London's fault and hey at least you're coming home soon.' Monica answered trying to be positive.

'Oh I'm coming home soon, that's so great, I get to see Ross all happy with Emily.' Rachel responded sarcastically.

Monica rolled her eyes exasperated. She tried to think of a reply when there was a knock on the door.

'Rach, I've gotta go there's someone at the door but I'll speak to you about this later, have a great flight.' Monica said desperately trying to get off the phone.

'Ooh wait.' Rachel started. 'If its Chandler tell him he'd better stay out of my way because I will kick his ass. If its Joey tell him I've got him one of those Tobelerone bar things he loves so much and if its Phoebe tell her I said hi and I hope the babies are ok.' Rachel rambled.

'Rach, you telling me all this, is not going to help me answer the door.'

'Oops sorry, you go see you later.'

'Ok honey, bye.' Monica said as she put down the phone. 'Phew.' She sighed running her hands through her hair, she wasn't really prepared to deal with phone calls like that at this time of the morning especially when she was still jet lagged.

Monica then walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Chandler.

'Good morning.' He said smiling, holding out a bunch of flowers.

'Oh Chandler these are beautiful.' Monica gushed taking them off him.

'So can I come in?' Chandler asked.

'Sure.' Monica answered heading into the kitchen. She found a vase, filled it with water and placed the flowers into it.

'So where do you want to go to breakfast then?' Chandler enquired.

'Why don't we stay here? I'll cook you something nice.'

'Mon you always cook.'

'True but if we stay here we can… do stuff.' She smiled stroking his arm suggestively.

'Yeah so we'll stay here.' Chandler agreed sitting down at the breakfast table.

Monica laughed as she started preparing breakfast. 'By the way I've spoken to Rachel, I've told her about Ross and Emily and she's majorly pissed with you. I think you'd be best off avoiding her for a while. She may kill you.'

'Didn't take the news well then?'

'Surprisingly no.' Monica answered.

For the second time that morning the phone began to ring.

'Aargh.' Monica exclaimed as she went to answer it.

Chandler poured himself some juice as he waited for Monica to finish her conversation.

'That was Ross.' She said simply, when she hung up the phone.

'Oh.' Chandler replied. 'And?'

'He's back home… got back a couple of hours ago actually.' Monica answered as she continued to prepare breakfast.

'And he didn't ring before now to let us know that?' Chandler stated.

'He said he couldn't face talking to any of us.' Monica replied.

'Why not?' Chandler asked confused.

'Because he'd spent all day talking to Emily and he was exhausted.'

'Oh how did that go?' Chandler asked.

Monica shrugged. 'It's kind of complicated. He couldn't get her to go to Greece with him on what should have been their honeymoon, which is why he's come home but she's told him she's willing to think about trying to make their relationship work. She said what she needs right now is some space, whilst she figures out if she's prepared to fight for their relationship.'

'So is he going to go back to London?' Chandler asked.

'Honestly… I don't know, but if she agrees to make a go of their relationship I suppose he'll have to move to be with her. God, Ross is such an idiot why couldn't he have just said the right name?!' Monica answered, her voice raising several decibels.

'Ssh.' Chandler soothed, getting up from the table and putting his arms around her. 'He'll sort things out; it's going to be ok.'

'You know what you're right.' Monica sighed, regaining a sense of calm. 'And besides I don't want to deal with this right now… this is about me and you.' She kissed him gently as she said it. Chandler smiled at her.

'Yes it is.' He answered softly.

'Morning.' Phoebe shouted as she entered the Apartment.

Monica and Chandler both jumped away from each and turned to face Phoebe shocked.

'Ooo bacon.' Phoebe exclaimed grabbing a plate. Then she noticed the flowers. 'Fancy.' She exclaimed. 'Who they from Mon? Secret admirer?' She teased.

Chandler's eyes widened in alarm.

'No they're from Ross and Emily kind of a bridesmaid thank you I suppose – guess they sent them before everything went pear shaped.' Monica answered thinking quickly.

'Oh.' Phoebe replied disappointed, sitting down at the table as Joey entered Apartment 20.

'Hey Mon, Pheebs.' He said grabbing a plate and joining Phoebe at the table.

'Joe what you… what you doing here?' Chandler asked flustered.

'Breakfast.' Joey answered as if it was obvious. 'Why, what are you doing here?'

Chandler coughed nervously. 'Er, breakfast yeh.' He answered grabbing a plate and sitting down.

'Hey Mon, you got any more of these?' Joey said holding out his plate.

Monica glared at him and then sighed. 'Sure.' She answered accepting defeat. 'Anybody else, juice?' She offered.

'Ooo juice, I could totally go for juice right now.' Phoebe replied.

Chandler and Monica both looked at each other desolately their romantic breakfast date was a lost cause…

* * *

Later in the afternoon Chandler called back around to Monica's apartment.

He popped his head around the door.

'Is Rachel back yet?' He asked.

'Nope.' Monica answered.

'So we've got the place to ourselves then?' Chandler asked walking into the Apartment and shutting the door.

Monica raised her eyebrows seductively. 'Oh yes.' She smiled walking over to him.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica and then kissed her passionately. He broke away to ask one question.

'You going to lock the door?' He said breathlessly.

'Oh yeh.' Monica answered.

She locked the front door to the Apartment and they then retreated to her bedroom…

* * *

After an incredibly tender and sweet love making session, Chandler lay in bed stroking Monica's hair. He smiled happily still not quite being able to get his head around the fact that he and Monica were together.

'We're like a couple now aren't we? We go on dates.' Chandler finally asked breaking the silence.

Monica looked up at him. 'Well if you call this morning a date then yep I guess we are. We're in a relationship.' She teased.

'We're in a relationship?' Chandler asked worriedly.

'Yes I'm afraid we are.' Monica replied laughing.

'Ok.' Chandler said happily. 'So when are we going to tell people about us?' He asked kissing the top of her head.

Monica sat up. 'Don't you like this whole secret thing?' She asked.

'Well yeh I guess.' Chandler replied nonchalantly. 'But I'm just so happy I want to tell people about us.'

'Aaw that's so sweet.' Monica said kissing Chandler. 'But can't we just enjoy things as they are for now… just me and you.'

Chandler looked at her annoyed. 'Why don't you want to tell people about me? Are you ashamed? Am I not good enough for you?' He snapped.

'What, no! Chandler don't be stupid, it's not like that!'

'So what is it like?' Chandler asked.

'I just don't want to have to deal with telling everyone and have them make a huge deal of it and freak us out.' Monica started. 'I think this could be great given the chance. Besides we've only been together for such a short time, it's too soon; we should see how we really feel about one another before we tell the guys. We've both been so bad at relationships and this is going really well, maybe the reason for that is because it's a secret.'

'I guess that makes sense but can't I at least tell Joe?'

'Chandler.' Monica warned.

'He's my best friend.' Chandler stated.

'Well Rachel is mine but I'm not telling her. If we're going to do this we can't tell anyone.' Monica replied.

'I only want to tell one person. You don't have to tell anyone.'

'If you tell Joey, he won't be able to keep it a secret. He'll tell Phoebe. Rachel will find out and then Ross. Before we know it it'll be public knowledge.' Monica stated.

Chandler got up angrily and started slinging his clothes on. 'Fine if that's the way you want it to be we'll just stay a secret forever and when we have children we can say you conceived with the invisible man.' He shouted.

'God Chandler don't be ridiculous.' Monica said getting up and putting her dressing gown on. 'I'm only talking about keeping things secret for a little while.' She stopped then as she realised what Chandler had said. 'Wait a minute? You're talking about us having children?'

Chandler panicked. 'Hypothetically, maybe, in the future, way in the future, like light years.' He stuttered.

Monica smiled. 'You are so cute.'

Chandler smiled but then his face dropped. 'No.' He said angrily. 'You can't win me around like that I'm still mad at you.'

'Chandler.' Monica whined. 'You're making way too much of a big deal about this.'

Chandler just looked at her. 'You didn't care about telling people about Richard and he was nearly the same age as your dad, I'd say that was reason for keeping a relationship secret not because your new boyfriend also happens to be one of your friends.'

Monica glared at him, now she was angry. 'You know what I can't talk to you when you're being like this!'

'Well I don't want to talk to you. You said we were in a relationship, and you can only be in a relationship if other people know about it!' Chandler shouted.

'What! That's ridiculous, no you don't it's about two people who like each other and…'

Chandler cut her off. 'You've gotta let me slam the door.' He exclaimed. Chandler then stormed out of Apartment 20 and into his Apartment. He slammed every door on his way and then noticed a note from Joey scribbled on the magna doodle. It simply said got lucky, hooked up see you later, Joe.

'Figures.' Chandler snorted. He kicked the foosball table in anger and then sat down in his barcalounger. Chandler sat sulking for a little while, just watching the television and making fun of all of the people on it until he got bored. He then decided to have a game of indoor golf. He set everything up and was about to swing the golf club to hit the ball when the door slammed open and the golf club went flying out of his hands. He turned to face the door and was greeted by a pissed looking Rachel.

'This is very reminiscent of something that happened before.' Chandler started. 'So you're back.' He said smiling.

'You should never be allowed to talk to people.' Rachel yelled.

'Yep definitely happened before.' Chandler replied.

'Why did you have to tell me about Ross?' Rachel moaned. 'There I was all happy thinking I might get back with him and then I find out he's trying to make things work with Emily.'

'I'm so sorry I didn't know he was going to do that. You know Ross he's an idiot.' Chandler said mournfully.

'You're the idiot.' Rachel shouted pointing at him.

'I know… I know.' Chandler reasoned. Rachel flopped onto one of the barcaloungers.

''So how's things with you and Monica anyway?' She asked. Chandler snorted and flopped onto the barcalounger next to her.

'What?' Rachel asked confused.

'We fell out she wants to keep us a secret I want to tell people. She's obviously ashamed of me.' Chandler huffed.

'What? Chandler don't be stupid.' Rachel answered dismissively.

'Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not being stupid, I wanted to tell one person and she was all weird about it. She never had a problem telling people about Richard.'

Rachel looked at him. 'Don't make this out to be about him. This is totally different but if it makes you feel any better I wouldn't be ashamed to tell people if I was going out with you.' Rachel said attempting to cheer him up.

'Aaw thanks.' Chandler smiled.

The door then opened to the Apartment and Chandler spun around in his baracalounger to see who had entered.

'Hey Ross.' Chandler greeted.

'Hey guess what?' Ross started.

'What?' Chandler asked warily.

'I think me and Emily are going to be able to work things out. Woo.' Ross answered raising up his arms.

'Erm Ross.' Chandler said trying to warn him about Rachel's presence.

'No, ok, I know what you're going to say and yes I know I said I love Rach and ok so maybe I do still have feelings for her but I'm really good at burying them and besides she's moved on and I was doing a really good job of that too until I said her name at the wedding. I honestly didn't think about her when I was with Emily. I do love Emily… I never would have suggested marriage if I didn't and she's great, I have to see if I can make things work with her. Me and Rachel as a couple we're just… we don't…' Ross cut off trying to find the right words.

Rachel then spun around in her chair to finally face Ross.

'We don't what?' She asked coldly.

'Rachel!' Ross said surprised. He turned to Chandler. 'A little heads up would have been nice.'

Chandler rolled his eyes and started stammering. 'I tried to…'

Rachel cut Chandler off to again question Ross. 'No go on as a couple we don't…?'

'Chandler could you just give us a min…' Ross started to ask.

Chandler began to get up when Rachel pointed at him.

'No sit!' She warned scarily. Chandler sat back down.

'I was going to say as a couple we don't work.' Ross began to explain. 'As much as our relationship was fantastic we just… wanted different things. You wanted your career. I wanted a relationship.'

Rachel rolled her eyes.

'That's crap!' She said bluntly. 'We didn't work because of you! You were the one who was insecure. You were the one who cheated.'

'We were on a break!' Ross retorted.

'Aaargh. Fine you know what believe that, but we split up because you couldn't trust me.' Rachel said.

'Rach I don't want to fall out. We're friends again now, we moved past this… I though you'd moved on.' Ross said.

'Well guess what I hadn't. Why did you think I flew to London… to offer my congratulations? No I came to tell you I still loved you. I just decided I couldn't do that to you and mess with your feelings but then you went ahead and said my name…'

'Wait… what you still love me?' Ross asked shocked.

'Yes.' Rachel answered quietly.

'Well I… I still love you. So what do you want to get back together?' Ross asked.

Rachel shook her head. 'You don't know what love means, if you did you wouldn't keep doing this. I mean just a minute ago you wanted to get back together with Emily. You said you love her!'

'Well I do… but…' Ross faltered.

'God Ross - we're not even together and yet somehow here I am getting clobbered again. It's just too hard.' Rachel said.

'Rachel if we have a chance to be together I'll do anything. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything.' Ross apologised.

'You don't know what you want and until you work it out I think we should just give each other some space.' Rachel answered quietly.

'I do know what I want – you – I want you!' Ross stated forcefully.

'You need to sort things out with Emily, sort out your head and then maybe we can discuss us. Until then I think we should just take a break.' Rachel whispered.

Ross snorted. 'This is what started the whole mess in the first place.' He snapped.

'Look Ross I think you'd better go.' Rachel stated.

'Please...' Ross begged.

'Go!' Rachel shouted finally losing her composure. Ross looked at her sadly and then exited the apartment, Rachel slammed the door after him and Chandler sat uncomfortably, wondering what to do. The decision was made for him when Rachel began to cry and he got up to hug her.

'Oh Rach I'm so sorry this is all my fault.' He soothed.

Rachel just shook her head and went to sit in one of the barcaloungers. Chandler sat on the arm of the chair and stroked Rachel's hair soothingly.

'What is it with the Geller's and relationships?' He joked.

Rachel looked up at Chandler and they both stared into each other's eyes.

She reached her hand up to his cheek and stroked it gently. Chandler breathed nervously. Their heads slowly joined together and they then let their lips meet slowly. The sensation was dizzying but amazing. There was just something between them… chemistry… electricity… whatever you wanted to call it that pulled them together. The kiss increased in intensity until Rachel broke away. She took Chandler's hand and led him to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them… forgetting all about the rules regarding friendships, relationships and your best friend's exes… they didn't matter…

All that did was Rachel…


End file.
